The Betrayal of the Hero of Olympus
by AvengersStarTrekDW90
Summary: This story is at a stop. Percy is betrayed by all he loves and he disappears to join the Army of Chaos. Old characters return!


**C****hapter 1 – Rewards**

_Third Person POV_

The seven were staying at Camp Half-Blood for the time-being and everyone admired them for saving the world. They were all content to be with each other but sorely missed Leo (read the Blood of Olympus).

_Percy POV_

Me and Annabeth sat at the canoeing lake, dangling our feet in the water. I squinted into the distance to see a certain bronze dragon spiraling through the clouds with a certain son of Hephaestus.

"Annabeth, look!" I yelled with triumph.

She looked up to see Festus and Leo and Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank all sprinted towards us. It was quite a comical sight actually. As Leo made a very graceful descent onto the ground, Leo stumbled off and…Calypso!? Followed. At once, all of us engulfed him in a bear hug. Then, Piper glared ferociously and broke down into tears of joy with Hazel, Frank patting her awkwardly (they still hadn't mastered couple affection).

I punched him and said, "That was for disappearing Valdez. We were SO WORRIED and here you come perfectly fine!"

Jason grumbled "Valdez you are dead next time you even disappear for a day."

Leo put his hands up in surrender and said "Ok ,ok guys got the message. Don't disappear. Oh btw this is Calypso, my awesome girlfriend."

Annabeth glared daggers at her while Percy put an around her and strode off, called behind his shoulder "Let's go and tell camp and Chiron."

_Annabeth POV_

Ughh I can't stand the girl. She tried to take **my **Seaweed Brain from me. Anyway, Chiron was overjoyed to see Leo and Hephaestus cabin were cheering their head counselor. We had the usual campfire but it didn't end without everyone queuing up to kill Leo.

_**Next day **_

_Percy POV_

The seven all chilled out together at the beach and it actually felt like things were going back to normal. Fights broke out between cabins and lovesick satyrs chased around beautiful naiads. The scent of strawberries wafted around and I sighed with contentment. I had seen my mum and step dad and they were lets say very overexcited to see me.

The hunters came to see us with the usual Thalia giving me electric shocks. Even Nico and Regna had hooked up and Death Boy actually started to smile a bit.

Three days afterwards we were called to Olympus including Nico, Reyna and Thalia. We knew that this was coming.

_Apollo POV_

Zeus called out, "SILENCE! We are here today to give these valiant heroes awards. First JASON GRACE!"

Most gods rolled their eyes. Trust Zeus to do his favourite son first. Jason Grace stepped out.

"My son has done great deeds to achieve this award. Does anyone doubt this?" Father looked around then continued, " I offer you godhood. Do you accept?"

Jason nodded

A white beam of power shot towards him and he staggered slightly.

"You are God of Wind and Lightning. Your animal shall be Tempest." He concluded.

"THALIA GRACE!" Zeus called.

" You are to be gifted immortality and minor god for Artemis. Do you accept?

Stunned, the spiky haired girl only said "Yes." Before a combined jet of white and silver shot through her.

"You are Goddess of hunting animals. Your animal is the wolf and you can transform into one." Artemis smiled to her lieutant reassuringly.

"PIPER MCLEAN!"squealed Aphrodite, barely able to contain her excitement.

"You are offered godhood as well. Do you accept?"

"Of course," she said giving a sidelong smile to her boyfriend.

Ahh young love. Anyway off topic.

A pink light coursed through her also giving ger a full makeover into the clothes she wore when hiking up Mount Tam.

"You are goddess of charmspeak and beauty. Your animal is a falcon for you are beautiful but deadly."

"NICO DI ANGELO AND HAZEL LEVESQUE!" Hades bellowed

The siblings stepped forwards

" Hazel your curse shall be lifted and you are offered godhood. Do you accept?"

She beamed, "Yes Father."

A black beam showered her.

" You are Goddess of Precious metals. Your animal is Arion. Now, Nico I offer you godhood and heir to my throne if I ever fade. Do you accept?"

Nico's eyes lit up and he actually beamed. Seriously first time I see the boy smile.

A larger black beam than Hazel coursed through.

"I hereby name you Prince of Underworld and minor god of the dead." Uncle returned to his seat, happily.

"LEO VALDEZ!"

Hephaestus grinned, " Leo you built a ship worthy of me and your inventions are beyond me. I offer you immortality with that girl (I think he meant Calypso) to work beside me. Do you accept?"

Leo looked overjoyed and smiled his usual Latino Elf style smile.

A silverish yellow red jet blasted through.

"You are God of inventions and creativity in the forges. Your animal is Festus."

All of us Olympians flickered to Roman form and Bellona appeared.

"REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO. You, my daughter, has done me proud. I offer you immortality and patron of New Rome."

Reyna was already decided and a red silver light blazed through.

"FRANK ZHANG!" Mars called out.

"Frank you should not doubt yourself for you showed great leadership in Epirius. I offer you godgood as well "

Following his girlfriend he was named God of Leadership in Battle.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" The goddess of wisdom beckoned her.

"Annabeth you played a major role in two great roles so you are offered godhood to work with me."

The girl answered nearly immediately with no hesitation.

"I accept." She answered.

**Chapter 2- Betrayal**

_Percy POV_

Although he was sad to see his closest friends take on godhood, he knew Annabeth would be there. Now all of that was torn out by those words.

"I accept."

I felt like I was being dropped all the way back to Tartarus.

How could Wise Girl do this.

A grey light soared through her from an overjoyed Athena.

"You are Goddess Of Architecture and Battle Plans. Your animal is the dolphin."

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon seemed impatient probably because we were last.

"You are twice Savior of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos, Bane of Gaea, Killer of Monsters. The Olympian Council offers you once again godhood and a place on the council."

I took a deep breath, pushing back all the anger and answered, "Father, I am grateful but once again I refuse this gift instead I have two wishes."

"I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, the Earthshaker, swear on the River Styx on behalf of the Olympian Council that we will fulfill the wish if it is within our power." Thunder boomed sealing the oath.

"First, I wish for Hades and Hestia to have their rightful thrones back on Olympus. Second, I wish for partial immortality like the Hunters," I stared at every god in the eye.

Finally, Zeus clapped his hands and a black throne with skulls and another composed of actual fire.

"Welcome back on the council brother and sister. " he nodded.

Hades shook hands with me in thanks while Hestia said "Thank you" over and over again hugging me.

Hades spoke, "I think Perseus deserves a little more and I will bless him."

"Me too!"Aphrodite squeaked.

Poseidon nodded.

Athena begrudgingly gave her blessing.

The twins did too willingly.

Hermes was already in.

Hestia was done already in her impatience.

Hades gave powers over shadows, Aphrodite made sure he always looked handsome and all the ladies started drooling, Poseidon enhanced Percy's powers over water, Athena gave him the ability to think of plans, escape routes and some wisdom, the twins gave skills of archery, Hermes gave stealth , agility and speed and Hestia gave fire powers and the ability to conjure up homemade food.

As all the gods blasted him, Percy felt like he was being dipped in the River Styx for years. Eventually, the pain subsided to leave him with a refreshed feeling like he'd been in the shower.

Zeus said, "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

_Piper POV_

I was so happy that the almighty Zeus decided to award the Seven Godhood. He usually NEVER gives out so many awards in one go. At least me and Jason could live peacefully together on Olympus, we really deserve a rest after the Giant War. One thing I was surprised about is that Annabeth took godhood while she knew Percy would refuse godhood. Never mind, I'll confront her later.

_Zeus POV_

How dare that spawn of Poseidon dare to put down godhood not once but twice! As if being mortal is better than immortality!

_Annabeth POV_

I walked over to Percy and put a hopefully reassuring hand on his shoulder which he promptly shook off. He walked off angrily.

I ran after him and begged him, " Percy, I am so sorry but this is what I always wanted. Okay, please, Seaweed Brain!"

"I don't care anymore Annabeth. It's obvious you want to be studying architecture without your mother instead of hanging out with me at Camp Half-Blood." Percy returned sharply his handsome face I had learned to love void of all emotions.

"And… it's not proper for a goddess and demigod to date so" I began gently.

Cutting me off, he spat, "Yeah, I get it you dump me. Well I guess I was wrong about you, daughter of Athena. I loved you to the BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND YOU DUMP ME! I WAS ABOUT TO PROPOSE FOR HADES' SAKE!" he tossed a navy box at her sneakers. It popped open to show a beautiful ring with a glistening jewel in the middle. On the gold rim, _**Wise girl and Seaweed Brain forever**_, was carved. Percy turned on his heel and stormed out of the garden. Then, I realized my mistake.

Sobbing, I ran after Percy but he was long gone. Without knowing, I ran into Apollo, God of Truth.

"Woah, hi, Annabeth. Sup?" Apollo sais, brow creasing in concern.

He obviously read my expression and pieced it together.

"Oh Holy Hera!" He exclaimed and began to rush off.

I grabbed his perfectly tanned wrist and pleaded him, "Please, Apollo, don't tell them I'm so ashamed! Please."

Shocked, the sun god nodded and walked off after patting my back.

**Chapter 3- Back at Camp**

_Percy POV_

Camp was sullen without Ann- that girl and my friends who are now gods so they can't come to visit me often. But Nico and Thalia come to see me every now and then. At least, I still have Clarisse, Chris, Katie and the Stolls. One day I was on guard duty at Thalia's pine tree, Peleus snoring peacefully.

A boy with matted light brown hair and identical but murkier sea-green eyes to me was running as fast as possible with 4 hellhounds on his trail. Jumping up, I drew Riptide.

"Here!" I called as I slashed through the hellhounds.

He grabbed Riptide and stabbed the last hellhound. A crowd from Camp had emerged and they stared at awe to the new boy. At that exact moment, the other 6 from the Seven flashed in thanks to their godly powers. That Athena girl stared at him.

" I defeated a whole pack of hellhounds while this boy cowered!" the boy boasted

Snorting in disdain, I snatched back Riptide and sheathed it. Clarisse and Chris followed me while the rest of camp was dumbstruck. A flash of green caused me to turn around. Above the new boy's head was a green trident.

Chiron seemingly reluctant, knelt and proclaimed, "Hail, Mark Rufus, Son of Poseidon, God of Seas, the Earthshaker!"

After that, all my friends floated off to Mark as if he'd defeated Gaea. Even my already distant friends in the Seven thought Mark was awesome only Nico, Clarisse, Chris and Rachel scoffed at him.

It started with Katie Gardener, daughter and head counselor of Demeter, who came up to me screaming, "HOW DARE YOU CUT MY ROSES!" She slapped me and strode off.

I was stunned.

Next was Will Solace, son and head counselor of Apollo Cabin who yelled at me from the sickbay, "PERCY JACKSON WHY DID U STEAL ALL THE AMBROSIA AND NECTAR!" And that's how my friendship with Apollo Cabin and I became an archery target every tike I went into the archery range.

The Stolls ran up to me shouting, "WHY DID U RUIN OUR PRANK, PERCY?"

I'd got so irritated that I yelled back, "Who told you that?"

"Mark."

Thalia screamed at me and gave me a huge electric shock for breaking her bow.

All my friendships were ruined until all I was left with was Nico, Grover, Rachel, Clarisse, Chiron and Chris. The last straw was the sight of Mark kissing some blondie probably from Aphrodite Cabin. I was walking away when I heard Mark saying, "I love you, Annabeth!"

The reply was my lovely ex-girlfriend saying, "Me too. You are a way better hero than Percy could ever be." She giggled.

I got so angry that I stormed up to then and shouted in their faces, " MAY I ASK , ANNABETH, YOU SAID THAT YOU THOUGHT IT WAS UNGAINLY FOR A DEMIGOD AND A GOD TO DATE. WELL, GUESS WHAT, MARK IS ALSO A DEMIGOD! THIS IS ONE OF THE FEW TIMES I DOUBT THAT YOU ARE A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!"

"I….." pulling herself together Annabeth answered, "Percy, I made a mistake, look, I couldn't fix it up with you so Mark here was better."

_Third person POV_

"WELL ANNABETH. YOU THINK MY HALF-BROTHER IS BETTER THAN ME NOW DO YOU? ANNABETH I THINK YOU HAVE GOT EVEN MORE STUPID AND ARROGANT!" he screamed. Dark storm clouds swirled and a 15ft wave washed upon shore. Mini-tsunamis and hurricane twirled around him. Fire ringed his eyes and shadows began to form at his feet. Both Annabeth and Mark were terrified of the immense power Percy now possessed.

The gods flashed in, sensing the immense storm and camp had appeared and were shocked.

" PERSEUS HOW DARE YOU HARM MY DAUGHTER?" Athena roared.

"PERCY WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO ATTACK YOUR HALF-BROTHER? GO TO YOUR CABIN AT ONCE!" Poseidon yelled as he struggled to calm the storm.

Percy rolled his eyes and answered back, " Oh, really Athena, this was actually your beloved daughter cheating on ME WITH MY JERK OF A HALF-BROTHER." With that, he stomped back to his cabin.

Wiping his eyes furiously, he scribbled a note for Nico, Clarisse, Grover, Chris, Rachel and Chiron. He severed his empathy link with Grover. He pulled on shorts and hoodie. In a duffel bag, he stashed his supposedly stolen ambrosia squares and flasks of nectar, spare clothes and a water bottle. Footsteps approached him from the doorway. Spiraling round he saw his father who looked furious .

"PERCY JACKSON, I, POSEIDON, GOD OF THE SEA, DISOWN YOU AND SEVER ALL CONNECTIONS WITH YOU. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE OCEAN. MARK IS MY FAVOURITE SON NOW." he said in a furious tone.

Percy didn't care he stormed out and sprinted up Half-Blood Hill and gave Camp Half-Blood a last glance. All those wonderful memories replaced by betrayal and hatred. Turning, he disappeared.

**Chapter 4- Regret and Guilt**

_Chiron's POV_

Percy Jackson had disappeared for 9 months now and now a new threat was emerging. The gods informed me that they required Percy, Poseidon looked down guiltily. Hurriedly, I rushed to Cabin 3 to find a note left on my favourite student's bed. It read:

_**Dear Chiron, Nico, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel and all those gods that don't hate me,**_

_**I am leaving Camp now because I can't bear it. All my friends don't want me anymore for various reasons but flock to Mark. I caught Annabeth cheating on me. How can I stay? Nico, you were the best little bro I could have asked for. Don't miss me too much. Clarisse and Chris, Clarisse you stuck with me until the end although you hate me and Chris thanks for supporting me. Grover, G-Man don't worry about our empathy link I severed the connection because I felt you could be in danger. You are my best friend man remember that. Rachel, thanks for being there for me carry on being the Oracle ok. All those gods, you are the ones that are kind hearted enough (Sorry Hades and Ares) to be there for me and btw I'm talking to Hermes, Hades, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Hestia. Last of all, Chiron, you were my teacher, my friend, my mentor and the one I could trust. Thank you for everything and I hope I see you again.**_

_**Yours sincerely, **_

_**Percy Jackson, the Blessed of the Gods, Savior of Olympus**_

I was crying at the end and even some of the gods wept a little. I re-read it at Dinner and by the end everyone who hadn't betrayed Percy were glaring daggers at all those who had. Campers, new and old alike, was sobbing especially those who had been close to Percy. Poseidon stepped out.

"I was wrong. After all I heard from the campers, I truly believed Percy was turning for the worst, I believed Mark was a hero but he was the fake." Poseidon said, apologizing.

" I am very disappointed in you Annabeth to have the decency to reject Perseus." Athena added.

Jason, who was sniffling, declared, " We will find him and apologise to him. We have acted terribly to the Twice Savior of Olympus."

Everyone murmured their assent.

Mark was given a severe punishment of serving Hades for 50 years and then having punishments for another 50 years_._

_100 years later_

All the old campers were made immortal except the already godly ones. Multiple search parties were sent out: Hunters, Amazons and Greek and Roman. The seven all felt guilty for shunning their fellow hero but Annabeth was the one who felt it worse. She had caused him to get angry and bitter. It was all her fault. The Heroine of Olympus sat alone in her cabin, scrunched up in a ball.

**Chapter 5- A New life**

_Percy/Alpha POV_

I walked to the throne room with Beta. Chaos had called me for a war meeting about some planet. I remembered how I had got here and took out Riptide which I hadn't taken out since saving Maddy.

Flashback

_Third Person POV_

I ran past Peleus who huffed in greeting and walked to the nearest town , got a cab to Manhattan. When I walked through the door, I saw the sight of my mother and Paul laying dead on the floor. Three dracaena cornered my two-year old sister, Maddy. Screaming with anguish, I roared and killed the monsters . Then, sheathing Riptide, I knelt next to Maddy who cowered in fear.

" Hey, Maddy. I know this is scary but I'm gonna take you to the Hunters of Artemis," Percy said comfortingly, grabbed her hand and vapor traveled away.

The silver tents were circling a campfire. I could hear them, shutting their voices out of their head. I squeezed my sister's hand reasurringly.

"Maddy, go to them and say you are Percy Jackson's sister and tell them ….. about our parents and then say you don't know where I am. You wandered there, okay, little sis?" he whispered and pulled his hood up.

Maddy whimpered, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course, see you soon," he replied and vapor traveled away.

I vapor traveled to California and then I suddenly remembered the Romans. Grimacing to himself, he decided to see Camp Jupiter one last time. Cresting the hill, he saw beautiful new Rome glinting under sunset and Camp Jupiter where he could just make out demigods going to sleep.

All of a sudden, he felt a dark, powerful but familiar presence emerge from beside him. Instinctively, he drew his Celestial Bronze sword. A black vortex opened to see a tall, black figure step outside.

"Perseus you don't need to fear me. I have watched you since birth. I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe. " Chaos asserted. Percy dropped to his knees, "No need for formalities , just call me Chaos. Now, Perseus Jackson, I have an offer for you. You see, I have an Army of betrayed demigods some whom were dead to fight the forces of evil. I would wish you to become the Commander taking on the name of Alpha."

" First, please don't call me Perseus or Perseus Jackson just Percy. And yes, Chaos I will join the Army of Chaos," Percy answered.

With a smile, Chaos clicked his fingers and Percy had now black t-shirt and shorts and a black hoodie with Chaos' insignia. A belt appeared with sheaths for throwing knifes made of Stygian Iron. His eyes turned black with green swirls and it seemed as if it were a mini universe in his eyes. Two black rings appear on his forefingers. A crossbow and a quiver of crossbow bolts hung at his shoulder.

" The two rings form two swords which are made of all the Primordial metals and outlined with a mix of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold and the knives replenish how ever many you lose. You are powerful enough to beat the Olympians and 5 Titans without breaking a sweat. I have enhanced your powers Hades gave you," Chaos finished.

_Flashback end_

Beta is Luke, Revenge is Ethan, Dove is Silena, Forge is Beckendorf, Arrow is Lee Fletcher and Silver is Zoe Nightshade. They are each in charge of a sector each roughly 120 demigods, demititans or demiprimordials. Beta is second-in-command to me and my best mate.

I bowed to Chaos and took my seat. I had thought the Olympian Throne Room was breathtaking but this throne room was even more elaborate. Carvings and descriptions covered the place.

" The next mission, Alpha and Beta, I am sure you will dislike but it is necessary for the safety of the planet. Once your home," Chaos stated.

"Earth," I muttered, clenching my fists, " What is the threat? Gaea and the Giants again perhaps?"

"Worse. My children and sibling Primordials with the Titans and Giants who have raised a terrifying army. But before going in an hour, Alpha, Pontus would like to speak to you." Chaos answered.

I stood, taking my leave. Nodding to Beta, I strode off to where Pontus awaited me.

_Luke/Beta POV_

I worry about Percy. As his acting big brother and friend, I would make sure he doesn't blow up anybody back on Earth. The once cheerful, go-lucky Percy was buried underneath his layer of what he had built up for the last 30 years. I hoped going back would help him forgive and well retrieve the old Percy which rebounds on me I guess.

_Percy/Alpha POV_

As I entered the garden, I could see the Primordial of the Sea hunched over and a faint glow surrounded him

"Well my nephew, I will get straight to the point. I am fading quickly now as no one believes I even exist any longer. So I offer you to become well technically me," Pontus said.

I stared in shock but slowly nodded my head in acceptance. A green flash surrounded me and I felt a new power bestowed on me. I felt complete in my water powers. Surprised, I felt the handle of a scythe.

" Perseus, this scythe does not have to be your main weapon. Pontian Emerald like Chaotic Silver in its purpose. Wield the power of the sea, my boy." Pontus' voice echoed in my head as it faded away.

Great, another title. Honestly, how many do I have? Twice Savior of Olympus, Slayer of Kronos, Binder of Hyperion, Bane of Gaea, Killer of all monsters, Blessed of Olympus, Commander of the Army of Chaos, Heir to the Universe and now Primordial of the Sea. Ughhh

_An hour later_

Me and Beta stood in the throne room, ready for a long visit to Earth. The rest of the army and the commanders would arrive a day later to ours but were coming for the introduction. Dove, Forge, Arrow and Silver didn't look too stressed. I guess it was only me, Beta and Revenge. Chaos transported us to the Olympian Throne Room and told us to wait in the shadows.

_Hades POV_

I felt as if the shadows were getting thicker and the sense of power but I shrugged it off My brothers, sisters, nephews, nieces were all either bickering or slumped in their thrones (not mentioning names).

"Shut up!" I screamed. Silence. At least that worked.

Zeus thanked me silently and began the Summer Solstice Meeting. There was both camps and the hunters too. "We have two important issues. First, Perseus Jackson, he has not been seen for the past 200 years so we presume he is M.I.A,"most of the new minor gods (the Seven and Nico, Thalia and Reyna) and the immortal campers either began sobbing or a shouting match. Raising his hand, my brother continued, " Second, a great threat is rising. And we are not strong enough to defeat them in this position."

The campers, Romans and Hunters present either started shouting to each other or crying. Eveb the Gods started having heated arguments. Hestia sat at her fire quietly.

"I DON'T SEE WHY YOU GUYS ARE SO SORRY NOW, IT'S A BIT TOO LATE DON'T YOU THINK! IF HE WAS HERE, THIS WAR COULD BE WON!" Clarisse screamed.

Nico joined in, "YOU GUYS BETRAYED HIM. IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE!"

"He's gone now. We can't do anything else about it."Athena said calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU, OWL HEAD! I AM NOT GIVING UP ON MY SON!" Poseidon yelled.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Athena said raising her voice.

**Chapter 7- Return**

_Percy/Alpha POV _

"You could ask for help," Chaos put in as he stepped out of the shadows.

"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING!" Zeus shouted, being overly dramatic as he picked up his master lightning bolt.

"More like a shouting match," I muttered to trigger some laughing from the other commanders and some half-bloods.

"HOW DARE YOU..." Zeus exclaimed, brandishing his weapon of power.

Chaos snapped his fingers and the lightning bolt was in his hand, "Zeus, I would not harm my personal assassin if I were you. I would also sit down unless you want a trip to the void for an eternity."

The King of the Gods sat down obviously embarrassed and people sniggered.

" Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Chaos continued as he glared to Zeus, "I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe."

"Lord Chaos," greeted Athena, dropping to her knees and we followed, " To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

" I am here to offer help. Over the centuries I have raised an army, whom the weakest can defeat an Olympian, of demigods, demititans or demiprimordials that have been betrayed. I have brought my six sector commanders and the commander Now, let me tell you that a few of my commanders don't like you much and are all demigods that you probably knew," Chaos spoke.

Seven figures stepped out and all nodded to each other. Looks like a close-knit family. Ughh when did I get this family sense, probably from my sister Hera.

First, two pulled their hoods to reveal Silena and Beckendorf. Aphrodite Cabin and Hephaestus Cabin cheered for their lost cabinmates. While Aphrodite rushed forward to hug her joined by Clarisse, Charles Beckendorf got an awkward pat on the back from Hephaestus

Next revealed Lee Fletcher and Zoe Nightshade. Artemis and the Hunters welcomed back their sister. Thalia greeted her with no complaint while Lee Fletcher got cheering from basically the whole of camp. Apollo was beaming with pride.

_Chrion POV_

I was stunned to see so many old faces of the heroes that I thought were dead. I just wondered who else was here.

Ethan Namakura was revealed and Lady Annabeth hugged him. Nemesis Cabin seemingly adored their older brother.

Two were left.

Luke Castellan. Hermes rushed forward for a father and son hug while Thalia and Annabeth barelled forward to welcome him. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled back which gave him some courage. The Stolls were ecstatic to see their older brother.

The last one sported a black hoodie with black camo pants with a thought extinct Thracian Dragon which was the rarest as it was black sitting next to him. He had a belt of throwing knifes of a strange metal while a crossbow hung at his shoulder. He was athletic, muscular and tall with a familiar sense to him but was overpowered by a cold, unwelcoming feeling. The figure scanned everyone but didn't pull his hood down.

"I am Alpha, Primordial of the Seas, Commander of the Army of Chaos, Personal Assassin of Chaos and Heir to the Universe." He announced, even his voice was familiar.

"Show yourself," demanded Athena.

"I would rather not reveal myself, " he announced, "See you at Camp."

He clicked his fingers and he and Beta disappeared.

_Percy/Alpha POV_

Camp Half-Blood. Nothing had changed: the strawberry fields, the Omega shaped cabins, the Big House, the Oracle cave. All the campers stared at me. But I'm not Percy Jackson anymore, I'm Alpha, Primordial of the Sea and Heir to the universe.

I walked over next to the big three cabins and snapped my fingers. A cabin just like the other ones but inky black like the galaxy. I walked in with Beta after me. It opened to a spacious living room/ dining room leading to a corridor. Doors leading to everyone's rooms and the kitchen. Soldiers would share in twos while commanders slept one. Mine was labelled Alpha. I entered the room and everything was sea-green and black, my favorite colors. Yes, although I was disowned , I still like the sea as it calms me. I whistled and my Thracian Dragon (which BTW acts and looks like Toothless from HTTYD) Nyx, shot through the doorway and I petted his ears. He was my pet to replace Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary.

In the corner of my eye, I watched as a son of Hermes sprinted towards Beta who was outside and panted frantically, "Huge….army…. from west….titans….giants….Gaea."

_Third Person POV_

Beta and the other commanders called for an emergency meeting with the immortal councilors. Alpha was nowhere to be seen but Beta said he was probably on a personal mission. The plan was to have each cabin to attack in teams with an Athena strategist (BTW the Romans had combined with the Greeks).

There was a shout as 720 Singetails sailed through the air and burnt most of the monsters and leapt off at the exact same time. The 5 commanders led the charge as they massacred the monster army.

The battle began well with the immortal councilors making a great dent in the monster army and the campers weren't dying every 5 seconds. But none of then compared to the Army of Chaos. They moved in perfect formation and sync leaving an arc of destruction in their wake. The six commanders and a few of the immortal councilors took on the giants and titans.

The first big blow to us was Hazel's death. Frank looked like he didn't care whether he lived or died. Hazel had been hacked by Kronos' scythe. Next went Travis. Connor was weeping as he fought with renewed energy . Katie was heartbroken. Half of the Hunters and Apollo archers were swiped down by a 7-storey-tall drakon. Even with the strengthened resolve from anger, the Titans and the Giants were winning.

That's when Alpha reappeared in a confused daze but snapped to reality at the sight. He was wearing his usual clothing and a set of throwing knives at his belt while a black crossbow and a quiver was on his shoulder. A glittering scythe was strapped to his back while a pair of Chaotic Silver swords appeared in both hands.

_Percy /Alpha POV_

I had just appeared back on Half-Blood Hill to see a bloody war reminding me of the Giant War. I swooped in on Nyx taking down two titans at once throwing my Stygian Iron knives with deadly precision. Once I had landed, I came face to face with Hyperion, Titan of Light and the East.

"JACKSON!" Hyperion yelled as I froze at the sound of my real name. So much for hiding my identity. Most the campers and immortal councilors looked shocked at me.

"Hey, did you miss me? Wait, last time I saw you, wo were a maple tree! " I replied as I dodged his relentless blows.

"FIGHT ME, ASSASSIN. I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT TRUE POWER IS!" Hyperion bellowed.

"As much as I would love to fight you, I have more worthier opponents." I called, infuriating him but jumped off Nyx and stabbed Hyperion with my dual swords then jumped back on Nyx who flew underneath the Titan's armpit (disgusting ikr).

I went on automatic mode. Dodge, hack, roll, stab, jump. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jason, Piper and Leo fighting as a fearsome trio while Annabeth had teamed up with grieving Frank. My commanders had made quick work of most Titans and the weaker giants while the army was decimating the monsters. I eventually l reached Kronos, Porphryion and Gaea. The ultimate evil team. Beta and Revenge joined my side while the Seven with Nico and Thalia were slowly making their way to us.

The gods had appeared and stood on the sidelines unable to do anything. They watched me in awe as I hacked through monsters.

I played around with Polybotes until I got bored so hurled him in a tree and blasted him with high pressure water. Most of the campers were still staring mouths wide open.

I called to Piper, Leo and Jason, "Keep Gaea busy like the old times."

Leo called Festus while Jason and Piper rode Tempest. They still hadn't got over the shock of me being Percy.

"PRINCESS POTTY SLUDGE! DIRT FACE!" Leo insulted Gaea while Piper catcalled the poor goddess who was busy by the three Piper was knocked off but Festus caught her. Lightning crackled in the air.

Struggling to keep my laughter in, I instructed Annabeth and Frank to fight with me and Beta against Kronos while the other commanders fought off Poryphyrion with ease. Annabeth looked like she wanted to talk to me but the battle made it impossible to be heard.

Kronos eventually poofed out with the remnants of his army. Gaea also melted back into the earth

Connor cannonballed out of nowhere to me and started beating me up. I said nothing and slowly took his punches.

"YOU TRAITOROUS JERK! MY BROTHER DIED BECAUSE OF YOU. WHY WEREN'T U THERE TO STOP THEM! BRING MY BROTHER BACK!" Connor screamed and Katie lay a motherly hand on his shoulder and led him away gently.

Frank was sobbing in the corner with Jason comfortingly him. Jason turned to Percy who calmly petted his Thracian Dragon.

" PERCY, WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE TO SAVE HAZEL. OUT OF ALL PEOPLE SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN THE ONE THAT DIED. IT SHOULD BE YOU," Jason shouted. I just hung his head. People yelled with agreement.

Piper yelled back at her boyfriend, " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S NOT PERCY'S FAULT HE WAS BUSY. AFTER ALL HE FOUGHT HYPERION, POLYBOTES AND PORYPHORION!"

Thalia screamed back, "MOST OF MY HUNTERS PERISHED BUT YOU COULD HAD BEEN ABLE TO SAVE LIVES!"

Annabeth shouted back, " WHY IS IT ALL PERCY'S FAULT? GIVE ME A LOGICAL EXPLANATION. AFTER ALL, HE HAS JUST APPEAERD."

"You're right. I should have never returned. Well, I guess, if you don't need me, I'll be on my way. Heel, Nyx." The dragon obliged and he jumped on and flew up, pulling up his hood to hide his tears.

_Chiron POV_

I wasn't too surprised Alpha was Perseus. I had watched Percy Jackson, rise to the top and defeat Kronos. Plummet into Tartarus and defeat Gaea and the Giants. Now, he had been betrayed and forgotten but had returned to help them. He singlehandedly fought the Titans and Giants. Then, he was pushed away again.

All the campers, Romans, Hunters and Amazons looked shocked at how he appeared and left. Jason, Thalia and Connor felt even more guilty with the other people who yelled with them. Annabeth had whistled for a pegasus but they were all injured. She turned to me.

" Chiron, we need Percy. He changed the battle to our interest. We should apologize tenfold for our actions today. He was slowly forgiving us BUT YOU PUSHED IT AWAY!" her voice rose from a whisper to a shout.

I nodded and galloped to the Big House to hide my tears. I sat in the living room and stared at the pictures of my most favoured and strongest students. My eyes rested on one picture. Percy, Annabeth and Grover standing at Thalia's pine tree after finishing the first quest. Another was of the Seven when they had returned. Leo and Jason were grinning while Piper stood with Hazel. Annabeth and Percy embraced and Frank had an arm around Hazel. Then, I felt footsteps approaching me

" Hi, Chiron." Percy greeted miserably and Nyx growled.

I hugged him, " Percy, why did you not reveal yourself and why are you here I thought you had gone." I answered.

" Just thought I should say hello to my teacher." He added smiling.

"Perseus, remember one thing. You are the greatest hero of the millennium so live up to it, my boy," I told him.

His face fell and said bitterly, "Yeah, I was but I was pushed away twice. Honestly, I tried. Chiron, I will appear at Camp now and then to help with the war. I…."

I did something that surprised myself and Percy. I enveloped him in a hug and to my surprise, he hugged back. After Theseus and Jason, I never attached myself to my students because it caused so much pain to see them die. But Percy was different I felt like a proud father of his achievements but seeing him defeated to watch the betrayal of his best friends had killed him emotionally and mentally.

" Percy, however much you hate Camp Half-Blood, this is about saving the world. The world needs you once more. I know this seems unfair. But please, be a hero once more. You can disappear after this so you can forget the betrayal of us here. Just be a hero once more, Perseus Achilles Jackson." I spoke to him gently but in a pleading way.

" Thanks Chiron. For everything." He said and then strode out, head held high. Nyx gave me a last look and then followed its master.

Sighing, I stepped out on the porch to watch the boy fly off into the darkness. Seconds after, the seven plus Thalia, Nico and the immortal counsellors raced in, panting.

_Thalia POV_

Ughhhh. What is wrong with me. Kelp head appears and then I let down Kelp head again and now he's disappeared AGAIN. Even Luke has no idea but he doesn't seem very concerned. I can't find him, he leaves no tracks or he even a trace so eventually we decided to go to Chiron. The seven behind me are really not in shape like the old times maybe we should exercise.

"Chiron, where's Percy?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we need to apologize and talk to him," Jason said.

" Thalia, he left for his cabin. What do you expect. And I would advise not irritating him, he's not in a particular good mood after, ah, the event." Chiron said and then wheeled himself out.

Everyone slumped round the war council table.

Piper whispered, " We let him down. Again. He's never gonna forgive us."

Annabeth butted in, "Well, some will be more easily forgiven since we didn't betray him TWICE! Some of us. Some supported him while others," she glared at Jason, Thalia, Frank, the Stolls and other counsellors, " blamed deaths on him for not being there."

She stormed out and Piper gave everyone a death stare and followed Annabeth. Frank looked crestfallen while Katie and Connor sobbed together in the corner.

_Piper POV_

I followed Annabeth as she sprinted off into the forest and flung herself onto the ground. I ran after her and knelt next to her.

"Annabeth. Percy won't hate you. He will forgive you in time." I spoke calmly and put a little charmspeak into it.

"Pipes, he,…didn't you…see him on the battlefield He…. was cold and …unforgiving. He… has changed. I don't think….. he wants….to embrace his painful past here." She spoke between uncontrolled sobs.

"Annabeth. Look at me." I charmspoke and she turned to face me, her stormy grey eyes had turned dull, " You are a daughter of Athena. So what are you gonna do about this dilemma."

"I'm gonna find him, demand his attention and apologize." She answered as he eyes lit up at the thought.

" C'mon then," she hugged me and ran off as I smiled at her.

" Piper, that was powerful." Leo said grinning, "I almost felt like doing the same."

He sat next to me, fidgeting with some kinda funnel. Repair Boy, seriously can't keep his hands still.

_Percy/Alpha POV_

As I flew above Camp, I could remember all the memories of me and Annabeth kissing at the beach, the seven swimming, me and Clarisse sparring and throwing insults, playing pranks with the Stolls. I sighed as Nyx blasted the sky with purple plasma and roared triumphantly. Flying with Nyx had helped me to calm down just like the sea does.

We landed on the beach and I sent Nyx off to sleep. I stared at the waves lapping at the sand. I felt footsteps approaching me from the southeast through vibrations and my sixth sense of sensing danger.

Poseidon stood there in his classic Bermuda shorts and tropical t-shirt, "Son."

"I'm not your son anymore, Remember, sea god, you disowned me although I gained new powers of the sea." I spat.

Poseidon sighed sadly, "Look, Alpha, I was wrong to believe Mark instead of.."

I cut my hand through the sea and the waves took him back underneath the ocean to Atlantis.

_Annabeth POV_

After Piper talked to me, I pulled myself together and thought where would Percy be. I headed to Fireworks beach. Just like I thought, he sat there, staring out. Suddenly, he whisked round and threw a knife in my direction and I jumped out of the way just in time.

"You shouldn't be here." He said as he slowly pulled down his hood to reveal messy raven hair like always.

"Neither should you. Have you forgotten curfew?" I answered, watching him slowly turn around to reveal black eyes with green swirls. But it was still the same old Seaweed Brain.

"Well?"

"Look, Percy…"

"Alpha."

Rolling my eyes, I continued, "Alpha, I made a mistake to go out with Mark. I just felt alone as you disappeared for 4 months!"

"Yeah, BECAUSE I WAS GETTING PERMISSION FROM YOUR NOT-SO-WISE MOTHER TO MARRY YOU. BUT APPARENTLY YOU WEREN'T WORTH IT! GO BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND MARK WHICH IS APPARENTLY BETTER THAN ME." He screamed.

"I…." I stuttered.

He took a breath as he then snarkily replied, " Lost your words, huh?"

His dragon flew next to him and roared ferociously to me as Percy got on and swooped away.

Reyna walked next to me and put an arm around me, her purple cloak billowing around her. Her dark obsidian eyes reminded me of Percy's.

"Thanks Reyna." I said gratefully for her comfort.

"Don't worry about it. Look, Annabeth, I know you hate or hated me but really I don't like Percy that way anymore I like Nico currently. And Chiron would like to see you in Big House with all of us." She flashed me a smile.

We walked in silence to the Big House and to the war council room.

Everyone was sat around the table. Katie and Connor crying; Nico and Thalia talking quietly while Jason comforted Frank. Piper and Leo were arguing. Grover munched on a tin can nervously. The others sat in silence. We took our place as Chiron galloped in.

" Veterans, this war is going to be worse than anything so prepare yourselves and your cabins. I want a 24 hour shift duty of the camp borders. While Poseidon Cabin with the Roman Navy shall patrol the Sound, " Mark looked pleased since he was head councilor while everyone glared at him, " Another issue is, well, Percy Jackson or Alpha." Chiron drilled.

"Hi. And this is for your safety and information, that I am not here to make amends with all of you," he appeared in the shadows, hood down and gestured towards the minor gods, " I am here due to the threat and if you wish to apologize, I suggest you think it through. Now, my soldiers will help out with air patrols with their dragons which are all Singetails ( watch RTTE from HTTYD) and they are all loyal to only their owners and the Titan Singetails are owned by the commanders. Some soldiers can help with foot patrol. I will inform you of details in the evening at a war council meeting. I am bringing all my commanders with me."

Nico looked surprised but Percy smiled to him. Most of the other councilors hung their heads in shame. Chiron nodded as Percy departed from the room to see to his army.

"War council ended."

_Percy/Alpha POV_

Phewwww. That's over. Nico found me in the woods and begged me to come to a war council meeting. I walked behind Chaos Cabin to see the soldiers had finished erecting the stables to house 720 Singetails for each soldier and 6 Titan Singetails for each commander. Nyx slept with me inside my room.

A soldier ran up to me and bowed respectfully, " Commander Alpha, Beta says there are people wishing to see you and are being forcefully held back. Beta wishes for you to come."

Nodding, I walked out of the stables and entered the Chaos Cabin from the back, passing multiple dorms to reach mine and to the doorway. Beta, Revenge and other soldiers kept back the Athena spawn, sparking Jason, eyes flashing Piper, smoking Leo, lion Frank and a few other angry head councilors.

The soldiers all stepped back and rushed off at my signal except Beta, who leaned towards me and whispered, " Percy, give them a chance, ok? And try not to kill anyone."

I beckoned them into the war council room and they tentatively sat. I sat myself while Nyx prowled around the meeting table.

"Well, I figure you guys didn't just come to say hi and have a cup of tea." I twirled a crossbow bolt between my fingers nonchalantly.

The Athena girl as the obvious 'leader' of the group spoke up, " Alpha, we came to apologize for our actions a century ago and yesterday. We were so wrong, Seaweed Brain…"

"You have no right to call me 'Seaweed Brain', Athena spawn. After all, it was you that cheated on me!" I replied harshly and most that were present were surprised

"I was wrong, Percy, please forgive me!" she pleaded.

Piper butted in, "Percy, we became all high and mighty after becoming gods and we'll try to fix it if you take us back."

I narrowed my eyes as Jason continued, " Percy, I turned my back on you and became like Zeus. I promise that we can hang out together more."

"It'll be fun to spar, Jason."

Leo looked distraught, " I'm sorry man, I thought you were getting jealous of how Mark got all the attention so I didn't hang out with you."

Frank was heartbroken so he managed, "I'm sorry."

Reyna clasped hands with me and I gave her a mock Roman salute.

" Kelp Head, I was so stupid to believe your idiotic half-brother against you. And I'd love for a little sparring contest." She apologized.

I listened to their apologies in silence and they all stared at me after everyone had spoke. I sighed putting my crossbow bolt away and spread my hands across the table, "I guess I kinda forgive you. But remember that you'd better do what each said. And I'm not going to be very forgiving at first to some of you," I pointedly glared at Annabeth and Thalia, "If you would excuse me, I believe I have a spar against Jason and Thalia."

The Grace siblings shrugged to each other and followed me and Nyx out of the door.

_Jason POV_

We are so dead. I saw how unbelievably good he was on battle and unstoppable with his powers. My sis looked determined to kick his butt.

_Percy/Alpha POV_

I was pondering between should I use my scythe, throwing knives, crossbow, swords or Riptide to kick Jason and Thalia's butt. I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice a huge crowd of campers and Hunters and quite a few soldiers and all the commanders. Luke winked at me. Finally, I decided to use throwing knifes and crossbow on Thalia (quite fitting since hunters use bow and knifes) and my dual swords on Jason.

" Show me what you've got Jackson." Jason called as he flicked his coin to reveal his gladius.

"I could've said the same for you, Grace. Now, since it's very likely I'll win in a duel against you, what about both Graces against me.?" I suggested as I drew my swords.

Gasps. Jason and Thalia were both one of the best fighters in Camp so even I was thought as lesser. Well, this'll kick their butts. I grinned.

Clarisse yelled from the stands, "C'mon Prissy. Show 'em what you've got!"

First, I dodged Thalia's endless arrows, knives and insults and then fought Jason. I played around with him at first but got bored so disarmed him using Luke's technique which I got a thumbs up of approval from Luke. I moved on to Thalia as I threw throwing knifes with deadly precision and I got my mark 7 out of 10 times. I got a nasty blow once on her leading her to stumble so I ended the duel with a quick crossbow bolt.

Silence and then wild applause. The seven leapt out of the stands and Luke joined them.

"Nice move, bro," Luke said.

Annabeth gave Mark a shove as he tried to put an arm around her and hugged me instead. I had missed her but I wasn't ready for close affection just yet so I pushed her away quickly and snapped, "Not yet, Annabeth. I don't forgive you yet."

Thalia grudgingly said, "Good, Kelp head."

Jason high-fived me and went off with his girlfriend, Piper.

Clarisse seemed impressed and shouted, "Prissy, you've improved a lot since you were 12!"

I smiled and I walked off with the commanders as Zoe threw an arm around me and Beta.

_Annabeth POV_

I narrowed my eyes at how Zoe easily hugged _**my **_Seaweed Brain. Glaring, I walked off to the beach to cool off. The rest of the Seven and the gang came with me.

"That went well," began Jason.

"It's a good start but what do you think he's gonna do after the war," Nico said. Trust Death Breath to bring up the worst.

Silence.

"Nico!" scolded Reyna.

"I don't know. He's probably gonna go with his new friends. You saw how close he was with the commanders and the army. He isn't gonna easily leave them for us," I said miserably, slumping. Piper put an arm around me.

**Chapter 8-Battle Planning**

_Percy/Alpha POV_

"I want Revenge and Dove's sectors in the air in 6 hour shifts. Work with the campers and Romans although you don't want to. Arrow and Silver's sectors on ground. Position your archers in trees. Work in shifts so separate a sector in two so you have 6 hour shifts. The commander should take part in at least two shifts. That is for this week. Forge and Beta's sectors up at 3 and we'll be waking up the whole of Camp at 4." I concluded. Beta grinned.

I walked to the Big House to inform everyone. I was early. The other commanders would be coming later since they needed to attend to their own sectors. Chiron was bent over a map of Camp and plotting where to put guards. I pulled a chair over and studied it.

_Chiron POV_

"I think I can help," said the voice of Percy Jackson.

I looked up to see him sitting there scratching his dragon's head.

"Ah, Percy. Well, help me out. Let's see how being Commander has affected you with your strategic planning." I told him.

He laughed as he placed blue pins for air patrols and then green pins for ground patrol, "My army is perfectly capable of defending these so could I plan the patrols for the campers and Romans?"

"Of course, Percy," I thanked him. It was strange to talk to him as he was 6 foot now and with him heavily armed with weapons. I handed him a list of everyone in Camp Olympus.

He worked swiftly on a schedule adding his own army as well. The schedule was:

Air patrol

Week 1-0.00 to 6.00- Revenge's sector Alpha

-6.00 to 12.00- Dove's sector

-12.00 to 18.00-Revenge's sector Revenge

-18.00 to 0.00- Dove's sector Dove

Week 2- 0.00 to 6.00- Beta's sector Beta

-6.00 to 12.00- Forge's sector

-12.00 to 18.00-Beta's sector Alpha

-18.00 to 0.00- Forge's sector Forge

Week 3-0.00 to 6.00- Silver's sector Alpha

-6.00 to 12.00-Arrow's sector Arrow

-12.00 to 18.00-Silver's sector Silver

-18.00 to 0.00- Arrow's sector Alpha

_**Repeat until the final battle **_

_**Roman eagles patrol at night in batches of 6**_

Ground patrol

Week 1-0.00 to 3.00- Half1 of Silver's sector, 20 Hunters, Thalia, Jason, Silver, Alpha, Nico, Piper

-3.00 to 6.00- Half1 of Arrow's sector, 20 Hunters, Clarisse, Chris, Ares' cabin Cohort 3 and 4, Frank

-6.00 to 9.00-Half2 of Silver's sector, 15 Amazons, Hylla, Piper, Leo, Calypso,Katie,Alpha

-9.00 to 12.00- Half2 of Arrow's sector, 15 Amazons, Arrow, Apollo's cabin, Cohort 1,2 and 5,Reyna

-12.00 to 3.00- Half1 of Silver's sector, 10 Hunters, Thalia, Jason, Silver, Reyna, Nico, Annabeth

-15.00 to 18.00- Half1 of Arrow's sector 10 Hunters, Clarisse, Chris, Ares 'cabin, Cohort 3 and 4,Frank

-18.00 to 21.00- Half2 of Silver's sector, 20 Amazons, Cohort 1,2,5, Reyna,Leo, Calpyso,Alpha,Hylla

-21.00 to 0.00- Half2 of Arrow's sector, 20 Amazons, Arrow,Alpha, Annabeth, Jason,Thalia,Nico

Week 2 -0.00 to 3.00- Half1 of Revenge's sector, 20 Hunters, Thalia, Cohort 1,2,5, Reyna, Alpha,Leo

-3.00 to 6.00-Half1 of Dove's sector,20 Hunters, Clarisse, Chris, Ares' cabin, Calypso,Nico,Alpha

-6.00 to 9.00-Half2 of Revenge's sector, 15 Amazons, Hylla, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Revenge,Katie

-9.00 to 12.00-Half2 of Dove's sector, 15 Amazons, Cohort 3 and 4, Frank, Piper,Apollo's cabin

-12.00 to 15.00-Half1 of Dove's sector, 15 Hunters,Dove, Thalia, Leo, Katie,Annabeth,Forge

-15.00 to 18.00-Half1 of Revenge's Sector, 15 Hunters, Revenge, Jason, Frank, Cohort 3 and 4

-18.00 to 21.00- Half2 of Dove's sector, 20 Amazons, Cohort 1,2,5,Reyna, Katie, Calypso,Chris

-21.00 to 0.00- Half2 of Revenge's sector, Beta,Alpha, Annabeth, Jason, Hylla, Clarisse, Ares' cabin

Week 3-0.00 to 3.00-Half1 of Beta's sector-20 Hunters, Beta,Silver , Nico, Apollo's cabin,Thalia

-3.00 to 6.00-Half1 of Forge's sector-20 Hunters, Forge, Leo, Calypso, Cohort 3 and 4, Frank, Piper

-6.00 to 9.00-Half2 of Beta's sector- 15 Amazons,Hylla, Reyna, Annabeth, Alpha, Katie, Silver

-9.00 to 12.00-Half2 of Forge's sector- 15 Amazons, Apollo's cabin, Nico, Jason, Piper, Dove

-12.00 to 15.00-Half1 of Beta's sector-15 Hunters, Thalia, Clarisse, Chris, Ares' cabin, Jason

-15.00 to 18.00-Half1 of Forge's sector-15 Hunters, Forge, Leo, Reyna, Cohort 1,2 and 5, Nico

-18.00 to 21.00-Half2 of Beta's sector-20 Amazons, Alpha, Cohort 3 and 4, Frank, Revenge

-21.00 to 0.00-Half2 of Forge's sector-20 Amazons, Hylla, Annabeth, Arrow, Apollo's cabin, Alpha

He worked on it for a full hour and was concentrating steadily on it that he didn't notice anyone coming so when he finished, everyone was present.

"Wow, Percy, I didn't know you could concentrate that hard!" teased Annabeth.

"I'm doing it for the sake of Camp and the world," I retorted harshly, "No protests or changes."

I flicked my fingers so they each had copies.

"I'm impressed. This will keep Camp safe. But why only the veterans?" Reyna asked as she and Frank studied their copies.

"Because the campers need training. They're not gonna last a second on the battlefield. I'm on patrol during the night mostly as that's when they'll probably attack. Besides, I need to train the campers. If I'm on patrol, another commander will do it in my place. The veterans shall be trained by me personally so when you're not on patrol come and find me for lessons. I want patrols in pairs with at least one that is a good defense. Apollo cabin and Hunters shall be in trees and in pairs too," Will Solace and Thalia nodded to each other "The army has covered the air patrols. I will personally arrange defense for the Sound. Get your cabinmates, Hunters, Romans, Amazons to do as they're told. The patrols will start next week so we have 3 days to do some training for all of you. The army will cover patrols."

Hylla and Thalia grinned to each other as they walked off while Leo was fiddling with something and muttering measurements. Reyna and Frank discussed other tactics.

The conch horn blew for dinner and the commanders with the rest of the army made their way to the dining pavilion. All of us could eat normal food but we preferred eating ambrosia and nectar sin e we could eat it as if we're gods.

Mark walked up to us with his cronies and announced loudly, "I am so much better than these wimps, why do we need them?"

Silver leaped up and had her hunting knife at his throat in an instant, "Don't you dare disrespect the commanders of the Army of Chaos, you little…"

"Silver, he's not worth it. Just eat," I said, rolling my eyes.

He spluttered in outrage, "You're eating too much ambrosia and nectar, you'll combust!"

"Who told you that?" Forge said, "I didn't even know if you had a brain cell in that empty skull of yours."

Everybody sniggered at the insult.

"Annabeth, my girlfriend," Mark boasted.

I leaped up and threw two knives pinning him onto the ground and calmly levelled my crossbow at him, "If you even say that Annabeth is your girlfriend, when she clearly isn't, I will shoot my bolt through your head twice as many times."

I continued eating.

_**Next day**_

_Percy/Alpha POV _

It was 4.30am and the Army of Chaos were all on their Singetails with the 6 Titan Singetails and Night Fury at the front.

"3..2…1…NOW! "I yelled and 726 fireballs slapped the ocean's surface causing a sonic boom in the Sound. Nyx roared and shot a plasma blast, creating a minor earthquake to not destruct anything but enough to wake up all the campers, Romans, Hunters and Amazons. It didn't take them long to realise what had happened. They all stumbled out, sleep still in their eyes. Even Chiron had curlers in his hair and it looked hilarious.

"I want all of you, right here in 30 mins. Get ready. If you're not, I'll get a friend to blast you into the sky as a living fireball!" I called cheerfully.

Thalia and the Hunters were muttering insults like, "I'm gonna kill them" or "I want to pulverize him" (from a certain daughter of Zeus).

The Army were laughing from where they sat on their Singetails. They put away their Singetails while Alpha and the commanders just landed in the middle and waited.

30 mins later, the majority were back and Silver and Arrow went off to bring any stragglers.

"I want you all to sprint around Camp 10 times as a warmup. I should see you back in 10 mins or so. Now, go!" I said, smirking. The army easily were ahead of everyone with the Hunters and Hermes kids running closely behind.

"No way!" and "He's kidding!" were being muttered until one camper shouted, "Why aren't you?"

I sighed and Nyx just went to sleep, bored.

"Wow, thanks, buddy," I said drily as I sprinted across easily. I wanted to laugh at Annabeth's outraged face. She was always faster but the tables had turned. I hit 100mph and finished in 5 mins flat.

Beta called from his Singetail, "Yo, Perce, run another 5 to rub it in their faces."

"Nah, I'm not that mean. Hey you," I called to a stumbling camper who was probably a Dionysus kid, "I would start running if I were you unless you want me to call Mrs O'Leary to chase you all. Or Nyx to blast you."

Everyone sped up at that and by 7, everyone one was back. The soldiers were bored since they'd done it in 10 or 15 mins. The Seven were panting hard and I loved watching Hylla's face which was getting redder every minute.

"Now, I want everyone of you to get a fitting sword," The majority of campers didn't have one while some simply unsheathed their swords like the Amazons and the Army, "No experience shall be taught by Silver and Arrow. Some experience by Forge and Dove. Lots of experience by Beta and Revenge. Experts with me in the swords arena."

I had Jason, Clarisse, Nico, most of the Army whom I just sent off to duel, Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Frank and Hylla with a few Amazons.

"All of you shall battle me to who submits first. I will give you what to work on and correct any mistakes. Clear?" I told them.

"Reyna, get up here," I said drawing Hell and Fire, "Meet Hell and Fire, my swords in replacement of Riptide."

Reyna strode up, drawing her gladius and fought like a true Roman. Sadly, it was a little too readable. In 1 minute, I defeated the Praetor and Patron of New Rome.

"Reyna, you're good but you need to mix up a style a bit," I told her.

"Frank, c'mon big guy," I called

He drew his very large gladius and charged towards me. I was surprised that Frank had improved a lot after the Giant war.

After a few minutes, I ended it with a deft disarming, "Frank, you've got really good but you need to focus on getting your guard up."

"Annabeth," she walked up, drakon sword in hand, "I see you still have your drakon sword Damsen gave you."

She obviously wasn't as good at sword then dagger as she kept mostly to the offensive meaning I defeated her quickly by being stronger.

"Work on being more forward and attacking."

It continued on until I reached Clarisse. She drew a huge broadsword and smirked towards me.

"Prissy, you won't defeat me this was Ares' sword," Clarisse teased him.

He quickly feinted and disarmed. It was so quick that she hardly even saw his movements.

"Focus on the battle instead of boasting," I said smirking, "Jace, let's see if you can last 5 mins, I'm going hard on you."

I drew Riptide and enjoyed the familiar feeling which I felt the most comfortable.

He charged and feinted left and right but I played offensive until striking out hard like Clarisse.

"Lightning Boy, work on reading your enemy's style," I said, "That wasn't bad guys you might defeat the weakest warrior in our army. Everybody pair up. Jason and me, Clarisse and Reyna, Annabeth and Piper, Frank and Hylla. Amazons with a soldier."

I kept them training for an hour until deciding they could have a break. I met up with the other commanders.

" Jeez, Perce, these guys haven't fought in a battle for years. They're really rusty." Beta grumbled.

"Yeah, I know, they were much better when we were in the Giant War. I guess they don't see a purpose to practice. Mine weren't too bad." I said

Silver and Arrow drew their bows and grinned, "Target Practice!"

They started shooting arrows towards us as me, Beta, Revenge, Forge and Dove ran leaping and dodging the endless onslaught of arrows. Most campers had topped to gape at how accurate Silver and Arrow were at shooting while seeing us dodge the arrows.

The conch horn blew for lunch and we laughed at Beta's jokes as we walked in. Everybody stared and whispered to each other but we didn't care much.

Mark and his cronies walked over to us again.

"Here we go again," Revenge muttered and I snorted.

Arrow said to Mark, "Hey Mark, I ate 4 squares of ambrosia and 2 glasses of nectar. Is my nose bleeding?"

Mark grew red in the face in embarrassment.

"You see Mark, Chaos gave us powers which easily surpasses the gods and the Titans so we technically can eat the food they eat," I said solemnly.

He stalked away obviously annoyed.

**Chapter 9- Patrol**

_Thalia POV_

I hate Kelp Head. He makes me do patrol in the early morning at 12. Ughhh. At least I'm with Jason.

_Nico POV_

I'm thankful Percy chose night patrols for me I'm much more suited to it.

"Ok, everyone, pair up and go to a station. Hunters, to your trees I told you," he said.

He paired up with me and we just shadow travelled to our station. It was kind of weird since there was nothing we could really talk out. He had his usual gear on and scratched his dragon's head who rumbled. I wish I had a dragon. They're cool.

"So… Nico how've you been for the past 100 years?" he asked.

" Well, busy worrying and searching for you, Perce," I answered as we watched the valley and a mortal car passing.

"Oh, I'm touched, Death breath," he teased.

The Minotaur charged towards and I drew my Stygian Iron sword but Percy was already there.

"Hey, Beef Head, did you miss me killing you everytime I saw you?" he said and the Minotaur mooed and charged, "Well, my old friend, I'm back to kill you."

He leaped and stabbed the Minotaur into golden dust.

"Hey, Nico, that was dun, do you mind if I fly up to Revenge for a sec," he pointed up to a huge red dragon with four wings with a speck on top of it which I guessed was Revenge.

Nodding, I leant on the tree.

_Percy/Alpha POV _

I was thinking of the perfect way to frighten Revenge as I flew up invisible to him. Nyx decided for me. He barreled rolled with mutiple blasts causing Ethan's Singetail to baulk and fire who Nyx promptly dodged and I flew towards him, leaping onto the dragon's head.

" Who the hell are you?" Ethan demanded drawing a sword.

"Hey, Revenge, it's me." I answered.

"Perce? You frightened the hell out of me!" he exclaimed.

"How's the patrols?"

" A few minor attacks. Fine," he reported.

I jumped off to land on Nyx and flew down to Nico. He seemed impressed and then the conch horn blew signaling the end of the first ground patrol.


End file.
